


A Galaxy -Really- Far Away

by Greeno96



Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeno96/pseuds/Greeno96
Summary: In a galaxy newly filled with strife and war, it was un-knowingly about to face an entirely new threat. With the release of an ancient Sith, it is up to a rag-tag group of simply a family and a stranger to finally end this new beings' reign of terror, before he can enact it again. Join Padawan Dipper Pines as he travels after Darth Cipher, knowing it is up to him and his new found friends to save the Galaxy from this new threat.





	A Galaxy -Really- Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have -never- done a Fan Fic, but I read one written by TheHylianBatman called Star Falls and I fell in love with it! Sadly they stopped writing in 2015 so I thought "Hey, I really want to practice my writing -and- get to read more of that AU! Obviously didn't want to steal, so I decided to write my own version and change some of the ideas around. So the story is not going to follow theirs, but I do highly recommend you read theirs as well, they did an amazing job!!!!

       Master William Deschain looked about the seemingly abandoned temple of sorts with a soft frown adorning his blonde head. His deep blue eyes skim the long outdated structure as his mind reached out to the force, sensing for any and all signs of life, only to find instead that deep crushing darkness that had the council send him to Dantooine in the first place. The thought raced through his head funny enough, the gentle, green plains of Dantooine brimming with life being offset with this nexus of the dark side. He turns to his droid, still in his Delta seven skysprite landed not far from the temple, speaking in his soft tone.

      “R-4, send word to the council I have found the disturbance, and shall report back as soon as I return.”

      The droid warbled it’s response, as Master William began his approach. Once he reached the actual temple, he touches the outer door with his hand, feeling the cold stone almost meet the same temperature as the air around him. With no obvious door switch, instead William reaches out to his ally once again, letting the force flow through him as he finds the inner locking mechanism and releases it, hearing the door groan in protest as it opens after so many centuries being shut. Dust erupts from the darkness, littering the surrounding area and causing William to cover his mouth before taking one more calming breath. Hand on his lightsaber in reflex, the force flowing through him, he enters the temple, and all the darkness it holds.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      The room of a thousand fountains gently hums with the sound of rushing water covering quite well the mingling jedi padawans and knights walking about it and meditating. The room always brought a bit of peace to Padawan Dipper Pines’ mind, especially right after a mission during the ever escalating Clone Wars that has been going on for a few years now. He shudders lightly, remembering the terrified people from Corellia as their ship was barely saved from Jedi intervention. Battle droids, for all their lack of common sense and skill, did make up for it in good programming and numbers. His mind settles on one of the crew men of that corvette as he was gunned down mercilessly…

_       There is no emotion, there is peace.  _ Ran through his mind again, as he took the calming breath he didn't know he was holding in. Dipper’s hand gently ghosted the lightsaber on his hip, remembering how the green blade may not of saved that man’s life, but saved the lives of the rest of the crew, along with the help of his master. His master, Master Hadron McGucket was a wonderful master. Full of calm determination and a firm hand. His wisdom branches out far more than just combat proficiency, but into his knowledge of the force and it’s many aspects. The topic always fascinated Dipper ever since he was just a youngling, and it was what made his Master first notice him and decide to take him on as his apprentice.

      Taking a seat on the rim of one of the many elegant floor fountains, Dipper’s eyes drift down to the water as his mind begins to wander and think  _ I wonder where we are going next… _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

      Master William was not surprised at the simplicity of the Temple. Only being the main antechamber with a single altar in the center, no other rooms remaining. Casting his eyes around the chamber, William looks at all the writing on the walls, not quite able to read it, but at least recognizing it as a very old form of runes.Noting the symbols that few even at the Jedi Temple would recognize, he mutters “Sith, why am I not surprised…” 

      The cold feeling in his stomach kept growing whenever he looked at the altar, trying to keep his inner calm, William shakes off the urge to investigate it too soon as he attempts to learn a bit more about the temple via the symbols and writings on the walls. He gaze settles on one illustration, a robed humanoid atop a mountain of bodies, a sword in one hand and a...triangle in the other. The oddity was confusing to William, as he feels that cold tug toward the Altar again. Releasing a sigh, he makes his way to it, almost hearing a seductive whisper.

_ Knowledge- Knowledge- Knowledge- Knowledge… _

      The same word was repeated, almost like a broken holovid that lost the rest of it’s message after one dropped it. A frown plays on his lips as he pulls out his comlink and keys for his fighter. R-4’s curious trill erupts from the comlink that would normally bring a smile to William, but not today. 

      “R-4, prep long range transmission to the Jedi Temple, urgency code seven-four-sixty three.”

      With a beep in response the droid gets it working, however William has an odd feeling of peace, where he was just on edge he finally found his calm. Letting off a slight shiver, he speaks into the Comlink to relay his message to the council.

      “I have arrived on Dantooine to the nexus in question. The Darkside is strong here, but it is littered with strange runes and symbols that I cannot read, I request someone be sent to help me translate the writings before any action is taken.”

      That dark feeling gently nudges his calm mind, before he speaks before thinking.

      “Send only our fellows, Republic forces may overwhelm the delicate writings. I will be keeping the area secure until they arrive, Master Deschain out.” 

      Turning back to the Altar, he rests his hand on it, feeling the startlingly cold stone and feeling something more to it. Slowly, a blue mist begins to come from under the Altar, a look of almost horror appearing on William’s face as that whispering voice becomes louder.

_       Knowledge is Power, Knowledge is Power, Knowledge...is... _ **_POWER!_ **

      The top of the Altar shoots off and into the ceiling, a large trail of blue mist following it and filling the room. Upon his first breath, even with his breathing techniques the Order taught him as just a padawan he began coughing uncontrollably. Instinctively, William draws his blue lightsaber, the blade coming to life with a snap hiss as he holds it on guard against the invisible enemy. Somehow, the Master was unable to find his calm, no matter how hard he tried to focus on his emotions, he felt fear well up in his chest more and more as the mist began to do something he did not expect. The mists began to laugh, not the gentle laugh of a person enjoying a joke but the maniacal laugh of one who has lost their mind.

      The mists began to force its way into William’s lungs as he attempted feebly to find the exit and make his way out. His mind becoming muddled as he drops his blade, it’s blade vanishing as it’s users’ mind was quickly doing the same. The last thing the Master heard in what remained of his own awareness was a simple sentence, but one that made him know he was as good as dead.

_       Knowledge is power, you are are my pawn with the power I wield. _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      Master McGucket gathered his padawan first, finding him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, where he usually ran off to after a combative assignment. Though Hadron rarely needed such peaceful places himself, he could hardly fault his young apprentice for finding his peace, especially after being forced to fight for others. Silently, they both made their way to the Jedi Council chamber, where they were summoned just meer days after their return from Ord Mantell. They both enter the chamber, encircled by only four of the jedi masters that made up the council. Master and apprentice bowed politely to the gathered assembly of Master Yoda, the small green creature with elongated ear and with a small amount of white hair on top of his wrinkled face. Master Windu, the Darker skinned human, bald head sheening with the same grace as his skill with a lightsaber. Master KitFisto, who’s tentacled head was as always adorned with his signature smirk. And finally Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, who’s large head with tuft of white hair on top was sporting a worried frown. 

      Master Windu was the first to speak, only calm in his voice 

      “We apologise for taking you and your apprentice so soon after your mission to Ord Mantell, but time is short, and we have need of your expertise in the archives Master McGucket. We recently sent Master Deschain to investigate a disturbance in the force in the outer rim, which lead him to Dantooine. There he found a small Sith Temple, one we do not have chronicled, and he requested assistance in translating the writings he found within.”

      His apprentice tried his best to keep his shock hidden, though Hadron saw right through the young man. Offering a soft smile in support, he spoke to the council.

      “As always, we live to serve the Order masters. May I ask what escort we will be provided?”

      “None I’m afraid, Master Deschain informed us that too many personnel would likely damage the temple, and render it useless for us to discover.” Master Mundi stated.

      Hadron frowned at that “But the outer rim is teaming with Separatists, what if this is simply a trap to lure in more of us?”

      “A risk you have to take my friend, but one we do not send you to take lightly. We have arranged to give you fake identifications and disguises, as well as a small freighter to keep you both under the radar of the Separatists.” Master Fisto chimed in.

      Dipper remained silent, letting his master speak for them, however his worry was apparent as Hadron continued. “Of course, when will our ship be ready to depart?”

      Master Windu explains “It will be ready by the end of the rotation, time is of the essence if we are to get Master Deschain back with both of you for other assignments. We are spread thin as is…”

      Master Yoda, who has been silent so far, finally speaks himself  “Hadron, go you must, to Dantooine. Clouded, our vision is, be prepared, you must. Your ally, the force is.” 

      Hadron smiles, nodding to his old Master as he bows once more, his apprentice following suite. “I will be ready for anything, and we will depart immediately.”

      Master Windu speaks “May the force be with you both.” as they were dismissed.

      Only a few hours later, both Master and apprentice were on the bridge of the small freighter, wearing simply spacer clothes and making the jump to lightspeed. But regardless of the small jokes shared between the two, Hadron just couldn't help but shake that feeling of dread at what they might find...

**Author's Note:**

> So now we wait, I think we all know what happened to poor Master William ;) If everyone seems to like this Ill definitely try to keep writing and improving! So please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoy, I greatly appreciate it more than any of you could know :D Have a good day!!!!


End file.
